


不洗头不许睡觉

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	不洗头不许睡觉

“我都说了只是督促你洗头而已！”

米罗挣扎着，试图从加隆的怀里逃脱出来。他实在想不明白——满身肥皂泡的他俩明明应该光溜到抓牢不住才对，身前的人到底是怎样才能把自己锁牢在怀还封住了所有可能的逃跑路线。

花洒逐渐冲尽两颗脑袋上的泡沫，刘海软趴趴贴在米罗额前的模样让堂堂天蝎座看起来有些傻气，加隆忍不住笑出了声，随后在恋人如同猩红毒针一样的凶狠目光里，泰然自若地揉捏着对方的屁股。

体内的手指逐渐加到三根，浴室里氤氲的热气让米罗甚至有些缺氧眩晕，他被双子座抱着转了半个圈，抵在墙壁与胸膛之间强制感受着对方沐浴过后所残留的清香。刺痛与酥痒遍布他的上身，那在麦色肌肤上绽开的红痕皆是放纵的意味。

“不，我很确信你答应我的是陪我洗澡。”

加隆笃定着，逐渐半跪下身卡在对方的双腿之间。因为后穴中持续的逗弄，半勃的性器正可怜巴巴地滴落着水珠，这半上不下的情欲宛如邀请，让双子座怜爱地啄吻了口顶端。

“加隆……！”

恋人的吻从来都是最好的催化剂，米罗的呼吸随之一滞，他清晰地感受着滚烫的血液向下腹冲去，在加隆的目睹之下完全勃起，这丢人的模样让天蝎座羞耻得下意识绷紧身体，报复着绞紧体内的手指。

“我没洗干净之前，你当然不能跨出浴室了，米罗。”

穴肉的挤压根本够不成威胁，反而让加隆顺着力道更开拓进了一些。指腹在那再熟悉不过的区域周围来回摸索，偏偏不肯按压上最敏感的那一块。细密的快感攀去四肢百骸，却又因力度不够而仿若轻吻略过每一处神经末梢，让米罗觉得酥痒难耐。

他扭动着腰，盼望着这样的行径可以让那片脆弱蹭上加隆的手指。那落向双子座的目光里满是压抑的羞耻与可爱的愤怒，在目睹加隆愈发上扬的嘴角时更是多了些斥责。

“你、现在分明洗得干净得不得了啊！”

被点了名的人故作困扰地挑了下眉，然后猛地停下捉弄恋人的动作。他的指腹精准地摁上敏感点，然后在米罗变了调的尾音里快速而直白地反复摩擦起来。他空闲的另一只手抚住面前的性器，敷衍地照顾了几番底下囊袋后便拢住开始泛起湿意的顶端。

蹭入包皮的拇指抵住铃口，在体内手指磨蹭过那一片时便不间断地研磨起脆弱的铃口。这汹涌的快感几乎让米罗一瞬间失声了起来，在短暂的空白之后便是难以遏制的沉吟，他变本加厉得扭动起腰，开始想要逃离这堪称折磨的欢愉，却又被更为快速的磨蹭带起一片颤抖，剥夺了抗拒的权利。

他高高昂起着脑袋，紧绷的身体让他格外清晰地感受着体内的痉挛，他想要出声制止，却在下一次略重的磨蹭之下高喊着攀过高峰，射精的快感让他几乎连站立都显得困难。

他被站起了身的男人迅速摁在浴池边，高昂着的臀暴露出还在抽搐翕动的后穴，他感受到有什么东西抵上了他的穴口，然后才后知后觉意识到方才体位转换时，他所瞥见的加隆那头蓝发上点点的白浊。

“看吧，你又把我弄脏了，要负起责任啊米罗？”


End file.
